something I forgot
by sparkling-saphyre
Summary: dream or a premonition? he is back and annoying as ever.not even a single e-mail or phone call for me and now he leaves some file of folders on my desk, ordering me to call everyone; i smiled, yup my great narcissistic Naru is back
1. a Ghost or…

**Author's Note**

The anime series / manga is **not owned by me**, but I adore this story so much my heart won't stop bugging me to write a story so, enjoy ;3 don't forget to READ AND REVIEW ;3

[It's been a while since I write one]

**Chapter 1 a Ghost or…**

Mai arrived in the office 10 minutes late today; she went inside the room and immediately turns on the light and the aircon. She went to her desk to put down her bag and changed to office slippers. She was about to go to the kitchen to get some tea ready when she saw how messy her hair was in the mirror

'_Hmm, should I cut it short? It's really starting to annoy me as it always gets messy on my way here'_

She tried brushing some of her hair with her fingers but after some failure attempt to fix it she finally gave up and went to kitchen

''I really should start buying that hair spray Masako is talking about'' she said mumbling to herself as she went to the office kitchen

Meanwhile at one of the rooms, faint rustling sounds can be heard and the door opened and closed silently

Mai's P.O.V

I went to the kitchen to get some tea ready for my boss, oh wait, did Madoka arrived yet? I doubt it. When I'm late, her time is triple times late than me. Hehehe, I bet she will come running again with lame excuses like the train is full when in fact she always drives her way here.

'_If Naru is here he'll scold me because I'm late and he will deduct it in my salary. But knowing Naru, he'll never do that; well at least he never did that to me'_

I opened the jar for the tea only to see it empty

''huh? That's weird I was pretty sure there were some more left here last night'' then I went to reach for the cupboard and get a new pact of oolong tea and the tea set out.

Lin hates it when things are not in order; As for Naru well, he doesn't say it but he also doesn't like things when it is organized, especially when it related to work. [I sigh] Who would want a messy room anyway? So I always keep the tea set in the cupboard when no one is using. I guess even if they are no longer here I'm doing it as a habit.

I saw the animal printed cups and can't help but smile. I'm talking about the cups we bought during our last case of forgotten children in that old school house near the dam. I remembered we bought different animal to labeled the owner for each one. The triceratops is for Bou san, Lin san's cup is the twin bull, John got the penguins, and Yasuhara kun's are the crab. I got the frog design while Ayako and Masako got the fish and kitten design

''wait a minute, I thought we always have 8 cups, did Madoka managed to break one last time she made some tea?'' I said sighing _'and it was the fox cup too…Naru's…' _

I sigh once again and look at the plain almost empty kitchen

"If Naru is here, he will probably scold me for not bringing him hot tea on time and how forgetful I am on all the obvious things." I smiled to myself thinking

'_yeah, if Naru is here; but he is not. He is millions and millions of miles away from here…from everyone…from me with zero clues on when he will come back. all its 3 years already. Not even a single phone call for me or an e-mail. He always talks to Madoka san though and when I tried calling London Lin is always answering the phone and say things like __**sorry Naru is out at the moment**__ or __**he is busy with the client **__'_

I heard the kettle whistling and realized I am day dreaming again. I took the teapot and pour some dry leaves tea and hot water on it. I pour some over my cup and smelled the sweet aroma and carried my cup to my desk

''Oolong tea is still the best'' I said with a smile

I sat on my chair and put my cup down for a moment. I looked at the file of folders on top of my desk. Even if Naru and Lin is not here, we still get some request and Ms. Madoka is in charge if we will accept the case or not

The last case we had was 3 weeks ago, and it was really not that terrifying. Whenever we have a case, I always phone call Bou-san and Ayako san since they are the most accessible person on the job.

John is currently in Australia at the moment as he was summon to do some more intensive training about exorcism; but I heard he will be arriving within this week and said to let him know if we have new cases that needs attention.

Masako on the other hand is busy being a famous TV star; she got lots of invites from here and there but mostly celebrity talk, etc. well I rarely get in touched with her but one time I received an e-mail saying she is in London and currently with Naru eating lunch. Like I care… okay I do care… I'm fuming with jealousy back then. She even sent a photo of them [Masako, Naru and Lin] that woman, she really wanted me to get pissed.

I leaned back on my chair and drank my tea and notice the two picture frames on my table. The one on the right is the picture of our group during Naru and Lin's farewell party. Even though Naru is not fond of parties, he was there present and shooting everyone cold stare, grunts, and heavy cold mean replies. He is being the usual Naru quiet and all. The other one is the picture Naru gave me the last time we saw each other. The picture of him and Gene when they were still a little boy. I never really thought Naru had a twin brother, Gene; the boy is completely an opposite of him.

Looking at the empty cup in my hand, I sigh and went back to the kitchen to get some more

"Wow it's already 9:30 and Ms. Madoka isn't here yet" then that is when I started to notice the strange things happening in the office

I looked at the tea container, the cups, even the sink is a bit wet but I didn't used the sink yet. And those file of folders, I was pretty sure there was nothing there when I arrived earlier. Putting the empty cup down, I peaked inside the office from the kitchen door.

'_No one'_ I muttered then I heard something rustle coming from one of the rooms. I stared at the two doors waiting for another sound and there it was again. _'It's coming from Naru's room'_

It's like someone is inside the room

'_Is it a burglar?'_

I slowly walk inside the office with my eyes glued to Naru's room

'Maybe it's a ghost that followed us from work? Nah impossible, this room is protected by Lin's charm and Ayako's paper seal'

Anyway, even if it's a ghost I can protect myself my friends taught me a long time ago, and not to brag but with all the experiences I had I somehow got to master 80% of it

*rustles* *rustles* *typing* *chair bending*

It's really coming from Naru's room, so I slowly tried to turn the knob. The moment the door open, I peaked inside but it was pitch black; but I did noticed that Naru's laptop is switched on; I swallowed hard, and cold sweats starts to form in my forehead

'_I don't think I can do this'_ I said hesitating but _'but if I don't do this, what will the other's think; it'll ruin my reputation as a ghost hunter'_

And so I bravely open the door wider and crawl inside

"? are you here?" I whisper tone but there is no reply. I swallowed hard again and continue to crawl inside towards the laptop. I noticed the room is cold maybe a poltergeist. Then I heard it again

*rustles* *rustles* *foot steps*

'_footsteps? Oh no. it's… it's coming towards me… damn it I should have opened the li-''_

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"KYAAAAAAAHHHH!''

Then someone slammed the door open which caused me to jump off the floor and looked at the doorway, and there I saw a tall man's figure… it's...Lin san

"L-Lin san? Wh-why are you he-here? Aren't yo-you s-supposed to be in L-London w-with Na-Naru?'' I said in a shaky voice. I saw him look above me and instantly I looked up as well

Long legs, wearing black pants, coat and black polo holding a folder in his hand. Jet black hair that's fixed perfectly in his head. And those cold stare like if it could just kill she will be long dead by now

I tried to open my mouth but no words came out. I just stared at him afraid that if I remove my eyes from him he will be gone

"Mai you're late, where is my tea?'' he asked. But I didn't move an inch and just stared at him like an idiot. I saw him walk away from me but out of nowhere I suddenly grab his left leg

"N-Naru?''

I saw him look back at me and then it finally kick in _'he's back'_

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**Author's note **How was it? Is it awful? hope not xD hahahah wonder if what's going to happen next… maybe I should sleep and let Gene guide me hehehe… don't forget to RXR [read and review]


	2. Invitation… or simply being blackmailed

**Author's Note**

The anime series / manga is **not owned by me**, but I adore this story so much my heart won't stop bugging me to write a story so, enjoy ;3 don't forget to READ AND REVIEW ;3

[It's been a while since I write one]

Also sorry for the bad grammar… I don't have someone to proof read it… gommen ne mina… though thanks for the 3 reviews already

**CHAPTER 2 Invitation… or simply being blackmailed**

***click ***** click *click ***

Mai place the tea down on his table without saying a word; he looked so busy even though he just got back from England.

"Do you need something?" he asked not looking away from his monitor. She opened her mouth but nothing came out so she just left and closed the door behind her

Mai sigh and looked down. _'My boss is back and I really want to welcome him back but seeing him like this, busy as ever… I doubt it if he will agree for a party' _

Lin who just came out of the room saw Mai heading towards the kitchen. He saw how quiet and down she had been since the moment they arrived.

"Well I wouldn't blame her if she's mad at him since it was his fault to begin with."

***Naru's P.O.V.*******

I leaned back on my chair after hearing my door close. It has been 3 years since I last saw her and yet all she said was my name 'Naru'; Is she pertaining to me Oliver Davis or my stupid brother Gene?

"URGH, who cares?" I closed my eyes massaging the bridge of my nose _'I care'_

I took the cup Mai delivered and remembered those Fox design they bought during the forgotten children case and near the site where Gene's body was found.

For 3 years after returning to London, I tried to busy myself with the research and stuff. Trying as much as possible to forget her since I know it wasn't me whom she fell for. Yeah that's right; she fell for my idiot brother, Gene.

"I shouldn't have returned" I heard myself sigh before finishing the tea Mai made "But If I didn't, then I'm sure that stupid brother of mine will continue to hunt me for eternity. Besides, Mom and Dad already allowed me to stay here again and continue Gene's studies about Japan's paranormal activities. That's right I returned here to study and research again…"

***Flashback***

1 month ago, I was surprised when I received an e-mail from Hara Masako

'_**from:**__ Hara Masako_

_**message:**__ Good morning, how are you Naru? I just arrived here in London and won't be staying long. Since I'm here and you and Lin-san is here as well why don't we have lunch together'_

I was about to ignore her when my phone beep again for the second time

'_**from:**__ Hara Masako_

_**message:**__ Please don't ignore this message unless you want me to exposed your true identity when I arrived back _to _Japan (hohoho) besides I really want to get some souvenir for everyone when I return so please do help me with my shopping also'_

I heard the door open and saw Lin entering the room

"Ms. Hara mailed me, inviting as for lunch'' I closed my phone and grab my coat and went out with Lin following me from behind.

I saw Masako drinking tea outside of the café where we planned to meet. She saw us coming and waved at us.

"it has been a while Naru-san, Lin san'' she greeted with a smile

"Nice to see you too Hara san'' Lin greeted back politely which made Masako giggle while I just nod my head for courtesy

"I see you two haven't changed at all, except for Naru-san, you looked a bit skinny. Were you eating properly?'' she asked and with hint of concern in her tone

"I'm fine thank you, shall we order then. I don't have much time as I still have a lot of things to do'' I said flatly and called for the waiter for us to order

After eating lunch, as requested we accompanied her with her shopping in the shopping district of London. We went to several places like clothe boutiques, shops for bags and shoes. Ayako requested some feminine stuff from London so that is where we are starting. We also visited some shops for men clothing I assume for the monk and the blonde priest.

'_This is why I don't like shopping with girls'_ I breathe and look at Lin carrying all the paper bags and boxes from Masako's shopping adventure. He looked stressed but I certainly won't help him carry those shopping bags. Not in a million years will I, OLIVER NOLL DAVIS do shopping like that. Anyway, who would have thought that this Hara Masako, celebrity medium, demure, and always quiet is a shop-a-holic

Then I felt Masako's eyes staring at me and If I just ignore her I feel like soon there will be a hole in my body

"Are we done yet?" I asked avoiding her gaze

"I don't know what to buy for Mai" she said pouting then looked at Lin for some advice

"How about some new clothes or bags like what you bought for Ayako san?" Lin suggested hopping to get this all done already and rest since it's really embarrassing. He is not even a butler to begin with.

"Clothes and bags, huh?" she said placing his slender finger on top of her chin thinking, then saw another shop and dragged Lin and me inside

It's a jewelry shop, I noted. I saw her looking around with Lin resting in the store sofa. I decided to stay in one corner and wait patiently for Masako to finished when something caught my eyes.

Out of the dozen displays, I saw a gold necklace with gold star-shaped pendant with a diamond stone attached at the middle. It looks simple compared to the other displays, simple and plain like her. she doesn't attract much attention but deep inside she has this light aura and kindness that shines brightly.

I didn't notice Masako standing beside me as I was lost in my thoughts until she gently taps my back, smiling

"Why don't you buy it for her?" I saw her smiling gleefully and I felt my blood rushing to my face, immediately I turned around and left the store

'_Yeah right, as if I'd buy that…with those two around' _

After a few more minutes, Lin and Masako came out of the store

"Are you done? I want to go back to the facility now" I declared

"Sorry, last one for Mai, I don't think it's nice to give her a jewelry since I'm a girl too you know" she said fanning her hand of disapproval and I looked at Lin looking away from them with defeat expression on his face

Masako seeing Lin's tired face and since it's already 3 in the afternoon decided to take a break in one of the café in the area

"You should at least have an idea on what to give her" I said getting impatient

"Well, I wasn't able to talk to her because she was hospitalized when I left for Japan" I looked at her and was quite surprised "Well you see, during one of their mission, a ghost suddenly attacked her and she was completely caught off guard"

"But wasn't Bou-san or Ayako-san with her?" Lin asked a bit worried as well

"Well as I said, it was a surprised attack. I heard from Madoka-san that it was really bad. They can't take heavy cases because they don't have enough people to do the exorcism but the client black-mailed Madoka-san so she had no choice but to accept it" she explined and I know she is pertaining to us and John who is in Australia, but Madoka know that they are not supposed to take cases that are too dangerous for them to handle and should decline no matter how annoyingly persistent those clients are.

"And how was Mai doing?" Lin asked again, Naru taking note the hint of concern I his assistant's tone

"Fortunately. Mai just hit her head and lost consciousness and a broken rib. I'm surprised you didn't know that since you always talk to Madoka-san, right?"

I turned my head away from her and cross my arms and legs

'_Even if I do talked to Madoka a lot, it doesn't mean I always get updated on her situation. Well part of it is because I'm stubborn to ask and will never asked about it even if the world is conquered by evil ghost'_

"I wonder if I can call a cab from here?" she asked and smiled at me "Thank you for accompanying me Naru-san and Lin-san and sorry if I black mailed you"

"What about Mai's gift?" Lin asked as she stood up to get her a cab; she smiled

"I already bought one. I just want to buy more time with you guys since it has been a while since I last saw you two, sorry" Masako confessed and gave two paper bag I assume her thank you gift for us after doing all this trouble for her

"It's a thank you gift for you and Lin-san" she handed me the small paper bags then went behind me "and I just want to update you how Mai is" and with that she happily walks away

"Oh by the way, can we take a picture together? I bet everyone wants to see how you two have been doing"

And with that, as much as I declined, the three of us took a picture together with Masako's phone. I swear I saw her evil smirk before she went inside the cab Lin called for her. After Lin put all her bags inside, Masako popped her head outside the window

"I'll be leaving London the day after tomorrow. How about visiting Japan again? I missed working with you guy and I know everyone feels the same" and with that the cab finally moved its way out of the area

'It's not a bad idea' I thought and walked away with Lin besides me

"Should I book a ticket for us?" Lin asked smiling; I looked away and tucked my hands inside my pocket

"Lets go back after 1 month"

***END of Flashback***

Holding the empty cup in my hand, I decided to put it back myself instead of calling Mai. I walk towards the door and as I opened it, I saw Lin looking at as she went back to the kitchen, I assume to return the tray she had used

"Well I wouldn't blame her if she's mad at him since it was his fault to begin with. "

"And why did it became my fault?" I said stepping out of his room.

But before Lin could answer…

"AH, Lin-san, do you want some tea?" Mai walks in from the kitchen

"No thank you, I just had my coffee'' he said

"Oh I see." She smiled then looked at me

She looks like she had gotten taller about an inch or two and her light brown hair is longer too. Her figure is also to be noted; looks liked she loosed some weight but the development of her curves and chest area is well perfect to his taste.

'_So the idiot can grown up as well' _

She is wearing a white shoulder strap dress and light make up on her face. Her hair is a bit messy but still looks good. I notice that she doesn't have a piece of jewelry on her body, none except for the silver watch on her right wrist

'_Is a pair of earrings or ring cost that much?'_

"How about you Naru? " I heard her ask but I didn't say anything.

I felt Lin's eyes on me but I ignore them

"Ahm, if it is about the case Lin san gave me, I'll get into it'' she said and began opening the file on her desk. I continued to look at her and before I know it, I did something beyond my control

"I forgot something''

she looks at me and saw me walking towards her

"what?'' she asked with her dumb expression but instead of answering I just grab her hand which surprise her

"I'll leave the office to you. Cancel all that is planned today'' I said to Lin and left theoffice dragging the confuse Mai with me

***END of Naru's P.O.V.*******

Lin at first startled but smiled as he watched how Mai is being dragged out of the office. He can still hear Mai's cry of protest as she was pulled out of the office, out of the building.

"etake care'' was the only thing he said and took the files from Mai's desk "maybe I should do some phone calls''

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE...**

**SO HOW WAS IT… AGAIN SORRY IF YOU ARE HAVING PROBLEM READING THE STORY. ALSO, I'LL TRY TO UPDATE THIS STORY AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE BUT MOSTLY EVERY WEEKEND **

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO RXR [READ AND REVIEW]**


	3. Perfect…match

**Author's Note**

The anime series / manga is **not owned by me**, but I adore this story so much my heart won't stop bugging me to write a story so, enjoy ;3 don't forget to READ AND REVIEW ;3

[It's been a while since I write one]

I'm sorry if you are having problem with my grammar… I don't have someone to proof read it… gommen ne mina…

Thank you everyone for the reviews, for telling me what you want and for advices… thanks everyone…

I hoped I'm doing well since I'm really trying to maintain the original characteristics of each characters so,

Enjoy ;3

**CHAPTER 3 Perfect…match**

It's not fun when people are starring at you or in their case starring at them. IT'S** RUDE**. Of all the people in the world, Naru who hates attention is suffering from either embarrassment or humiliation because of someone behind her. Well it's not her fault, but she could at least keep it down, cause people are already starring at them

"Ne, Naru?'' Mai called trying to keep up the pace "HEY NARU!''But Naru, being our typical Naru didn't even looked back at her, causing Mai to burn with frustration

"HEY YOU, STUPID NARCISSITIC NARU, WHERE DO YOU THINK ARE YOU TAKING ME!'' Mai yelling taking everyone's attention to them. She pulled her hand so hard that she finally manage to get hand free but…

But Mai, being our typical Mai, lost her balance and fell on the ground; making her white dress dirty, her office slipper almost broken because well it's for office; it's not for drag-walking around the rough streets of Shibuya. Her face is flush from embarrassment.

Naru looked down on her and sigh. He kneels and offers his hand for help. Mai angry than the usual slap his hand away

"NARU***sob*** YOU***sob*** STUPID***sob*** NARCISSITIC***sob***ANNOY-!'' she was crying and sobbing between words

"Gommen'' Naru said interrupting her, looking timid "It's not my intention'' he said offering his hand again

'_Eh? Did he just say sorry?'_ Mai wiped her eyes before accepting his help. She tried dusting her dress but some dirt just won't come off

"And I just bought this dress too'' she sadly commented on her white dress.

Naru felt guilty but at the same time uncomfortable with people starring at them; glaring, poking their noses to see what's going on between them; whispering on how ungentelman he was

"Hey, you better buy me a new dre-'' she was about to demand compensation when she notice how uncomfortable he is. He looks annoyed, worried of some sort. _'worried?'_

That's right; Naru here is quite famous around the globe. Naru or Noll is just a nick name to Oliver Davis. Correct, this man here is The Great Dr. Oliver Davis, The researcher with huge amount of PK; a god-like power beyond any normal human can handle. The man who slams huge rocks to the wall using his power alone. The one who found his brother's death scene and crime. And if people recognize him, series of problems may arise.

And that is when she finally notice the pair of eyes from people from all ages looking at them

'_This is bad' _she thought. And without second thought, she grabbed his hand and run away from the building crowd

Both Naru and Mai were panting, trying to catch their breath from running. Mai saw his red face and messy hair and can't help but giggle; he looks at her confuse

"Sorry, but you are really not into sports, huh_?'_' Naru rolled his eyes and looked away from her trying to regain his composure. Mai smiled and fix herself as well and remember her dress

"Anyway as I was say-aah!'' Mai tripped and fell again, she looked at her slippers and saw it was completely wreck

"What now? Either stupidity is really in your nature or you finding the ground attractive'' Naru tease while turning around to see if she's okay. She was about to cry again, her white dress dirty, her slippers a complete wreck "what the heck were you thinking anyway wearing those slippers?''

"D-demo…''Mai was about to explain when she realize isn't it supposed to be the other way around? And started to burn with anger "AND WHOSE FAULT DO YOU THINK THIS IS!'' She barks at him "I've had enough! I'll just go home''

Mai walks out, holding the pair of slippers in her hand. She doesn't mind walking bare footed, looking messy and all. She is too angry to care when suddenly, a pair of strong arms swift her off her feet; eyes wide, gasping for air, Naru just carried her to his arms.

Mai look at him surprise and blushing

"P-put me d-down!'' she demand, squirming around his arms; Naru with veins popping out of his head just remained silent and walks back to the main streets of Shibuya.

Mai too tired to even make another protest, tired from squirming and afraid Naru will leave her behind looking like that just holds into his neck and looked down. she saw some people looking at them giving comments like 'wow so sweet' or 'who is that man, so handsome' or ''is she his girl friend?' and other stuffs related to those

'_Mou, this is so embarrassing but I also don't want to walk around Shibuya looking like this either' _she thought and buried his face to his chest

Mai heard the bell rang when they entered a very sophisticated store; high ceiling, marbled floor, chandeliers and women wearing formal uniforms. Naru put her down and helped her stand up

"Welcome!'' a beautiful woman greeted them

'_Wow, she's really pretty. Unlike_ me' she said in a low tone then saw Naru look at her making her step back, unsure of what he's planning

Naru then whispers something and the woman smile at then bows down to Naru

"Fix her'' he said; Mai's mouth fell open

"Our pleasure'' The woman

"Eh?'' confuse tilting her head [lol I don't know how to explain that, you know anime style with eyes like beads], the woman guides her inside the room, Naru sighing took the broken slippers in his hand and went out of the building.

"Ahm, excuse me but, where are we going?'' Mai asked walking along the marbled corridor '_Where am I__? I'm still in Shibuya, right?'_

The woman smiles back at her and opened the door when they reached the end of the hall. Mai steps inside and was amaze when she saw all the beautiful dresses. The room is like a big closet, full of dresses

"Wow'' she exclaim "c-can I touch them_?_'' she ask and receives a nod

She walks around and touch some of the dresses_. 'their satin, this one is beaded, that one is calico…and that…that too… waaah'_ she cried making her dizzy with all the dress inside "I'm in the paradise of dresses'' she floats in happiness. She walks around more to check the dresses when her hand caught the tag attached to one of the dresses

We all know, Mai is an orphan so money is not something easy for her to acquire. She needs to take part time jobs just to pay for the apartment she's staying and her daily meal as well.

'Let's see' she said looking excited but as if lightning struck her…

***237,000 yen* **she froze and drop the tag. Sweating drop

'_That one is expensive, let's try the other one'_ she said smiling awkwardly but it's the same; the price ranges either higher or less than the previous one. _'What is this place__?__ I can buy house and lot with all the prices here'_ she said getting light headed

"Please choose anything to your desire my lady'' the woman smiling

"Eh_? But I cannot afford any of these dresses_'' she admits looking down

"Don't worry, already instructed me to take good care of you. So please choose a dress you want and he will see you at the waiting area later''

'_Oh no, what if Naru is planning to make me buy this then suddenly left me behind because he knows I cannot afford this… or what if he is going to use this to black mail me..or what if this is revenge or some sort' _

Then the woman's word finally kick inside her paranoid mind

"Ahm, you know him as Dr. Davis_?_'' she asked a bit surprise

"Hai, The Davis is one of our best buyer in the city also Lin-san' the woman explained

"Naru always buy his clothes here_?_'' she then turned to her side "I know he is rich… but now I know he is INDEED DAMN RICH'' Mai cry in jealousy making the woman sweat drop seeing her making weird actions

"Anyway ma'am, were you able to find anything to your liking_?_'' the woman ask trying to ignore what she saw. Mai look at her quite embarrass and shook her head "Then if you don't mind I'll help you. ''

And as if the woman has a dual personality, suddenly turned to a shop-a-holic monster and before Mai realize she is already holding dozen of dresses in her hands. Yup she is almost buried alive.

Everything is happening so fast, and the next thing she knew, she is trying the first dress already. She looked at herself in front of the mirror looking at her purple backless dress. She stepped out of the dressing room and frown when she saw Naru sitting in a chair in front, as if he is expecting a show to happen.

Naru's eyes is looking at her as if he had an x-ray installed in his eyes. He observes her like she is some kind of a newly discovered specie; starring from head to toe and gesturing her to turn around which she obliged to do. Naru then look at the woman and gestured to help Mai change.

***first dress fail***

After 3 minutes, Mai steps out again wearing a different dress. But was gestured to change again…and again…and again..and again…for the 10th time she was asked to change. His reasons are either they are too flashy, too plain, too bright, too corporate, too ordinary, too casual, too gothic, too formal, too much skin exposure is that a swim suit, too boring or dull

Mai getting tired with this dress up play stomps her way towards Naru

"I'm not a doll you just can dress up and play Naru'' she sadly said, Naru didn't say anything and just cross his arm and leg, waiting patiently oh her next show. Mai drops her head in exhaustion. It's fun to dress up but this is too much. She wants to complain but then again, it's a free dress. An expensive one too, so she should just bare with him or forever regret this privilege

Mai looked at herself again in the mirror; checking if the dress is perfectly fit. It's bloody red and it hugs her perfectly shaped body. The neck line is a bit low, showing some of her cleavage. The dress is skimpy 2 inches above her knees The shoulder strap is detachable so she can either wear it as a tube or a g-strap dress.

'_I look like a host ready to seduce someone' _Mai said looking embarrass herself. _'I better change'_

But too late, the woman's head pop inside the dressing room and asking her to come out. She tried to argue and protest but was drag out for the show

Meanwhile, Naru with his eyes close is contemplating on what the heck is he doing

'_Honestly, this is bothersome'_ he sigh _'I shouldn't have bothered bringing her here, it's taking her way to…long'_

Mai stepped out of the dressing room; face flush, arms cross covering her body, head away from him, avoiding his eyes. Naru feeling uncomfortable look away from her

'_What the heck. Is she trying to seduce me or something?' _

Naru brushing away his thoughts cough to get her attention

"Oi, were you planning to walk around the city wearing that_?_'' He said flatly, tone and bored expression

"O-of course NOT!'' she retorted "I just thought…it's nice''. Naru glared at her and Mai feeling goose bumps dashes back to dressing room _'Geez, didn't he event felt something when I wore this dress?'. She pout and changed to the last dress the woman prepared for her_

When Mai is no longer in sight and was sure she won't be coming out for a while, slumps down the sofa

'As if I'll let her wear that in public' he said getting angry

After another 5 minutes, Mai stood in front of Naru; She is wearing a yellow sundress that is cut an inch above her knees. The edges are sewn with extra white laces and a ribbon at her waist area; the straps are white and cross at the back. It looks simple but breathtaking.

"If you still don't like this, then you pick the dress you want me to wear yourself'' she said

"No need'' Naru said then gestured her to sit down.

Mai sat in front of him and was surprise when Naru suddenly lift her left leg and slip in a white flat sandal. Naru did the same to her right leg

"Perfect'' she heard him say before he stood up and went to the woman waiting in the doorway. Mai can't help but blush and saw him pay for the dress

Mai still feeling daze but happy twirl around in front of the mirror. The beautiful woman was kind enough to help her retouch her make up as well

_'But when did he bought this sandals?' she wonder 'I'll leave it a mystery' _and she run towards Naru when he gestured her that they are leaving

Mai waved good bye to the woman who assisted them and she heard them say 'Thank you, come again' before running towards Naru, who is slowing down his pace for her

"Arigatou'' she said with huge smile on her face "I'm not going ask when did you buy this shoes, but I want to know, if this is the reason why you asked me to changed several times? To see which will look good in this pair of shoes?''

Naru stops on his track and look down on her, giving her the full access to his 'once in a blue moon' smile

"It's a perfect match''

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE...**

**SO HOW WAS IT… AGAIN SORRY IF YOU ARE HAVING PROBLEM READING THE STORY. ALSO, I'LL TRY TO UPDATE THIS STORY AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE BUT MOSTLY EVERY WEEKEND **

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO RXR [READ AND REVIEW]**


End file.
